girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-05-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Yay, Ulm lives! ...Sorta. Crap, Beastie lives! Hopefully the Corbs will have a much easier time keeping it contained now, though. Makes you wonder how Castle (the entity not the structure) or even Beastie was constructed... Were those two's consciousnesses completely mechanical in origin or were they transferals from organic vessels too? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC) : The Castle's intellect has been described (in the novels at least) as being a copy of its creator's, Faustus Heterodyne, but it hasn't been revealed how the copy was made. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 15:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I like the Beastlet's tiny little fists. NathanTheRammer (talk) 14:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it seems to be having trouble with the idea that regular trains follow the tracks, rather than the other way around. No turning needed. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 18:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) A is railroad slang for an engineer, at least in North America. That was easy to discover with a quick Google search. However, starting last August, one of the monks used the term (see panel 3) more than once, and I could never find any real world mentions of that term. Does anyone know if it is a real railroad term or close to one, or is it something Phil made up? (I don't think I asked this before, although I thought about doing so. If I did, please forgive me.) -- William Ansley (talk) 20:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) : I suspect that "coal hucker" is another term for the fireman on a train; he "hucks" or "throws" coal into the firebox of the locomotive to keep the fire burning at a sufficient rate to produce enough steam for the engine. The verb huck is defined by the Wiktionary. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:10, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I am sure you are right and it is basically the same conclusion I came to, but I still find it odd that Google turned up no hits for "coal hucker" in its first page of results while it did so for "railroad hogger". -- William Ansley (talk) 01:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I was born and raised on a sustenance level dairy farm in New England. To protect from freezing the milk house was heated with a coal stove. As the youngest (and therefore most useless) I was tasked with stoking that thing from a coal hod I'd fill from a lidded box (called a bunker, I just now remember) outside the barn that stored our coal. The guy that filled that thing from time to time called himself a coal hucker. As far as I could tell he had no relationship with railroads whatsoever. He did move a lot of coal though. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 03:22, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: My short, but painful experiences with farming suggests that one must huck a greater variety of things besides coal. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: Gsulli7369, thanks a lot for your information. It seems reasonable to me that the term "coal hucker" may have made its way from farms to railroads; I'm sure at least some of the people who worked on early trains were originally from farms. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) So Brother Ulm is still with us? Kinda weird the Konig takes so well to engine driving. And is -that- the Beast? Sorry, but if I'm going to ride a train I'd rather the instructor be the Wyrm of Limerick, thank you very much. -- SpareParts (talk) 02:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : There was no indication that the Wyrm was in any way self-aware. The Beast is the instructor they have, so it's the one that gets used. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 05:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Furthermore, from the sound of things, I think this "sentient train" thing was one of the many pipe dreams in this super-locomotive that were finally realized with help from Agatha, so the Wyrm being anything other than a fancy well-equipped nonsentient locomotive is unlikely. Brother Matthias doesn't seem to be in the same reality-breaking league as Heterodyne, Wulfenbach, or Valois sparks. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC)